In some emergency situations, traditional communications means can often become congested and overloaded. For example, in Hurricane Harvey, 911 traffic spiked considerably causing 45-minute wait times in some instances. In these disasters it can be particularly challenging for individuals in an emergency to wait for emergency response due to rapidly changing conditions, dying cell phone batteries, rising flood waters, limited cell receptivity, etc.